User blog:CosmicKai227/Jailbreak community
I got this idea from https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:AnActuallyGOODBalancingSystem, check out hig blog! Just like the credited post, I am gonna make stereotypes for certain types of people. I have been playing much more recently and I basically know them by heart. The Brainless People These people, most likely cops, don't talk, can't sprint, and act like bots. They will continuously move around in a futile attempt to get something done, but they usually end up gatting pickpocketed by 15 prisoners and then getting killed. Either that or they walk around with handcuffs butnever using them. If they are a criminal, they will likely die in a matter of seconds when entering the Museum. They usually have 400 cash or something and drive around in their camaro or just hop onto other people's cars, randomly jumping out in the middle of the ride just because. "Cool kids" These people look like they came fresh from RHS or Meepcity. They use cringey slang like "AYE" or "FR FR" or anything that looks "thug" and "cool". They'll be blasting their counterfiet ghetto music (because copyrighted stuff is now banned) in their volt-textured blackhawk. They'll try to be flexing absolutely everything they have, and only talk with their "gang" because everybody else is inferior, I guess. They usually suck when it comes to combat, and they're always criminals, no matter what. The Rich Guy Unlike the "Cool kids", this guy is rich but doesn't unsubtly rub it into people's faces. He'll casually just go to the 1M store, grab his volt, and be on his way. He usually doesn't go down without a fight, and is surprisingly not a bad sport. They usually lend some cash to their friends if they really need it. Camper Everybody knows these, and they're basically an icon in Jailbreak. Obviously, these Police Offiers camp at any popular spot, waiting for criminals to let their guard down. They absolutely suck at combat, and only know how to hold E for 0.5 seconds while holding handcuffs. They usually hang around the prison and go around to innocent prisoners, trying to arrest them if they get too close. Baiter Like the camper, they unskillfully find ways to arrest criminals. They could pretend to be AFK and arrest anyone that pickpockets them, they could open a door to a restricted area and wait for prisoners to enter, or just pretend to be a noob and arrest people that get too close. They usually don't try combat at all, because all they need is a Taser and Handcuffs. Sweaty Police These usually wear full SWAT attire, and relentlessly thirst criminals until they all quit. They usually train for combat, and always rely on their M4A1 spam gun to cripple criminals. If they spot one driving, they will immediately jump out of their car and spam E trying to eject them. They don't even care if the criminals got arrested or not, they just want them gone. They never talk, probably attempting to look intimidating or "serious". This is a ROBLOX game, lighten up, kiddo. Thirsters These are a mix between the brainless people and sweaty police. They don't care if there are hundreds of unarmed criminals surrounding them, they will get their way. If you shot them 30 mins ago, they will not stop thirsting you until they get you. They don't talk either, probably because people that act like this have an IQ of 20. Exploiters Exploiters never talk, unless you force them to. They will use all of their hacks if necessary, like speed hacks, infinite rocket fuel, extreme car bouncing, or noclip. They don't need combat; they can teleport. Criminals These usually just telepoer around to open stores. Not really a pest if you're also a crim, except for when you're trying to reach someplace and they get there first. They can actually be pretty cool, though, and some of their hacks are hilarious. Cops These exploiters, on the other hand, will ruin the fun for every one. Police need to make money off of criminals, and if a hacker is getting them all, nobody can have fun. They will casually teleport to you for a second, arrest you, and get to the next person. Annoying Cop Basically a sweaty cop that talks. Nothing could be worse than that. "L L L L L L L L" Squealer People that freak out when they are arrested. Most cops don't talk, so I don't see the point. When they get in their cell, they will start screaming in all caps, half of their words getting tagged. They're usually noobs (not just saying that because they're annoying, it's true) that can't even put up a fight against cops. They're usually uncaring towards other people, they will take the prison camaro and kick other people off, yell at whoever doesn't reach the museum on time, and wait for a criminal to get close to the jewelry store just to close it in their face. (This is partly me). Normal Criminal They are the embodiment of averageness. They probably have the lambo, dune buggy, etc, 60k cash, and put up a decent fight. They can usually do a heist without dying, maybe once in a while. They're okay with getting arrested, and will probably say "gg" to the cop that got them. Probably the best type of person on Jailbreak. Nice Cops The cops that give you free keys and don't arrest people. They are the best types of cops. Enough said. Normal Cops Cops that talk, but aren't salty. Cops that arrest criminals, but don't rub it in their faces. Cops that don't try to pop your tires from the prison to the city. They are the best of both worlds, but most criminals would prefer nice cops. They will do cash for key, and act like Badimo would expect cops to act. Unfortunately, there's so little of them. AFK Person They will remain AFK until the server kicks them out. They are mysterious. Like, why would you stay AFK for over an hour? Just leave the game if you're not gonna do anything. Why would you keep moving your mouse around to keep your device on but not even play? I'm afraid we'll never find these people out. "The Squad" These aren't a type of player, but a group of players. A tight pact that never leaves eachother's sides. If one of them gets arrested, all of them get arrested. They rob every place, arrest every person, kill every rival together. Don't mess with them, or you will get clapped. BOTS. SCAM BOTS HAVE EVOLVED. You will likely see one of these in every Jailbreak server you're on. They don't react to anything, all they do is join, paste their automated message, and leave. OG While nothing important is really offered for us BETA Testers, that doesn't matter. These people are usually God-tier at this game, probably good enough to take down a "Squad" singlehandedly. It's sometimes annoying how they have their own way of playing and tend to single people out, but they can be an excellent ally to you. Once again, this took inspiration from https://rblx-jailbreak.wikia.com/wiki/User:AnActuallyGOODBalancingSystem 's blog. This isn't meant to hurt anyone, just to list my version of stereotypes. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts